L'heure sombre
by s-ia0803
Summary: Slash HPDM.  Ils sont inspecteurs de la brigade de la police magique et vont devoir coopérer, bon gré malgré, pour stopper les agissements d'un tueur en série.  Meilleur résumé à l'intérieur.  En ré-écriture.
1. Souvenirs et refus de coopérer

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et objets cités ci-dessous sont l'entière propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Résumé :** Après une série de meurtres brutaux, les deux meilleurs inspecteurs de la brigade de la police magique, sont contraints et forcés de faire équipe pour mettre fin au carnage le plus vite possible.

Quand la peur et le doute s'installent, les coeurs s'ouvrent et se confient. Quand le destin s'acharne, les âmes s'emmêlent leur ouvrant tout un monde de belles perspectives.

**Présentation des personnages : **

_Draco Malfoy :_ 24 ans, divorcé d'Astoria, un enfant (Scorpius), inspecteur.

_Harry Potter : _24 ans, célibataire, sans enfant, inspecteur.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est ma première HPDM. J'ai déjà écrit du yaoi mais sur un autre univers, il est donc important pour moi d'avoir votre opinion sur cette histoire.

Les noms des personnages seront en anglais parce que j'ai plus de facilité comme ça ^^

* * *

**Ҩ Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs et refus de coopérer.**

Ce lundi matin du 4 Mars où débute notre histoire, l'air était encore frais et saisissant. Les rues de Londres portaient encore les stigmates de l'hiver long et vigoureux qui venait à peine de se terminer. Ça et là, dans les coins les plus reculés, ceux que les faibles rayons du soleil n'atteignaient pas encore, des petits tas de neige ne parvenaient pas encore à fondre.  
Il y avait même là-bas, près du lampadaire à l'angle de la rue principale, un bonhomme de neige encore debout, faisant fi de la remontée des températures. Cela faisait déjà tout de même une semaine que les enfants du quartier l'avaient crée et même les bouts de son écharpe marron étaient gelés.

Plus loin, un jeune homme glissa sur une plaque de verglas dans un bruit sourd et se retrouva les fesses par terre avant d'avoir put esquisser un mouvement pour se rattraper. Il jura de façon colorée, maudissant la terre entière au passage, et se remit sur pieds en replaçant correctement ses lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez.  
Avec précaution, il passa une main sur ses fesses et enfonça ses doigts dans la chair à travers le tissu désormais mouillé de son jean pour constater les dégâts. En effet, son côté gauche l'élançait terriblement. Il siffla d'inconfort au travers de ses dents serrées en crispant sa mâchoire.  
Et si à cet instant précis, il se dit que son lundi matin ne débutait pas sous les meilleurs hospices, il en eu la confirmation trois secondes et demi plus tard en entendant une voix trainante l'interpeller. Voix que bien évidemment, il aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie.

« **- Et bien alors Potter, tu tiens plus sur tes jambes? Besoin d'aide? D'une canne, d'un fauteuil, qu'on te porte, peut-être?**  
** - Merci bien de te soucier de mon bien-être Malfoy mais je vais pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul.**  
** - Je vois ça,** ricana Malfoy, hautain, alors que Harry venait à nouveau de déraper. Cependant, il ne tomba pas à la renverse cette fois car à sa plus grande honte, il avait eu le réflexe de se raccrocher au bras de Malfoy. Peut-être aurait-il préféré tomber tout compte fait...**allez viens, on va aller à ton rythme. Petits pas par petits pas,** se moqua une fois de plus le blond, parlant comme à un enfant. »

Harry relâcha son bras avec un petit claquement de langue agacé et pressa son allure pour mettre de la distance entre eux.  
Il grimpa la dizaine de marche qui s'imposa à lui, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules, son écharpe en laine rouge masquant le bas de son visage de manière à dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues que le ricanement moqueur de Malfoy avait provoqué, et pénétra dans l'imposant bâtiment du ministère.

Il travaillait ici depuis presque quatre ans déjà. Après la guerre, comme bon nombre de ses camarades du même âge, il était retourné à Poudlard pour compléter sa dernière année.  
Les premiers mois avaient été difficiles. Le souvenir de la bataille qui avait fait rage entre les murs du château quelques mois auparavant était difficilement supportable. Nombre de ses amis et personnes chères à son coeur étaient tombées. Tant d'innocents, tant de vies brisées. Il avait fallu remonter la pente et il y était parvenu, avec l'aide des gens qui restaient. Il avait préféré se souvenir des bons moments que de se laisser hanter par les mauvais.

Après cette année et des examens obtenus à la sueur de son front, il avait pris une année sabbatique pour se poser et réfléchir. Il avait hérité de la maison au 12, Grimmauld Square et s'y était installé durant l'été. Il avait dix-huit ans et allait sur ses dix-neuf. Il avait passé son temps entre rénovation, réagencement et réflexion.

La maison avait peu à peu perdu son côté sombre et sinistre pour se transformer en un espace chaleureux et confortable.  
Les murs s'étaient débarrassés de ses portraits des Black, pour n'en garder qu'un seul, celui de Sirius. Le seul Black désormais digne de cette demeure. D'autres l'y avaient rejoint : ses parents, Dumbledore, Lupin, Fred Weasley puis enfin et surtout dans le hall d'entrée face à la porte, un très grand et large portrait de Severus Snape. Il avait voulu qu'en rentrant chez lui tous les soirs, le portrait de son ancien maître de potions l'accueille et lui rappelle quel grand homme il avait été.

C'est durant cette année que Harry décida de prendre sa vie en main. Depuis ses onze ans, sa vie avait été régie par Voldemort et ses menaces, par des gens qui voulaient son bien et lui disaient sans arrêt quoi faire et quand. Il estimait qu'il était temps qu'il devienne le seul maitre à bord.

En premier, il avait rompu avec Ginny parce que tout le monde pensait qu'il se marierait avec elle. Et pendant longtemps, il avait cru que c'est ce qu'il voulait lui aussi mais un soir, au détour d'une introspection, il avait réalisé qu'il voulait la marier non pas parce qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle (ça n'avait été vrai qu'un temps) mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à la famille Weasley ou se mettre à dos son meilleur ami.  
Ce n'est pas pour dire que tout s'était passé sans cris ni larmes mais finalement, ça s'était mieux passé que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Ron lui avait tout de même fait la tête pendant un mois et demi. Mais c'était Ron et Harry était habitué à son caractère boudeur. Hermione, comme toujours, avait joué un rôle important dans leur réconciliation.

En second lieu, il avait décidé qu'il serait là où personne ne l'attendait. Il ne serait ni Auror, ni star du quidditch.  
Après tout, le ministère regorgeait de carrières possibles et c'est comme cela qu'il avait commencé une formation de neuf mois pour rejoindre la Brigade de la police magique. Un fameux pied de nez à tous ceux qui l'imaginaient couvert de récompenses ou brandissant la coupe du monde de quidditch.

Tout cela était réellement parfait. À un petit détail près...ou plutôt, gros détail : Draco Malfoy.  
Cette petit fouine avait elle aussi décidé d'être là où on l'attendait pas. D'accord, Harry devait admettre que mangemort avait été rayé de la liste des jobs possibles depuis bien longtemps mais pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement pas été travailler à Gringotts? N'était-ce pas ce que les Malfoy aimaient par dessus tout? Jouer avec l'argent?  
Harry avait eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir que non dès son premier jour de stage. Draco Malfoy s'était découvert une âme de justicier.  
Un véritable coup du sort, le destin qui s'acharne, une grosse blague qui ne fait rire personne.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient pourtant résignés, aucun des deux prêt à plier et à céder sa place à l'autre. Les deux ennemis de toujours avaient renoué avec les anciennes habitudes et les petites remarques sarcastiques avaient rapidement ponctué leur quotidien.  
Un esprit de compétition exacerbé s'était peu à peu installé entre eux, chacun poussant inconsciemment l'autre à donner toujours le meilleur de lui-même et très vite, ils étaient devenus les deux meilleurs inspecteurs de la Brigade.  
Leurs bureaux respectifs étaient placardés de médailles, de portraits de criminel arrêtés par leurs soins, de coupures de journaux ventant leurs mérites...tout était toujours bon pour montrer sa valeur à l'autre.

Harry retira fébrilement ses gants et les fourra dans ses poches tout en se frayant un chemin à travers l'épaisse masse de corps peuplant le hall principal du ministère. Comme toujours, à cette heure, l'endroit était noir de monde, des hommes et des femmes se rendant à leur travail ou partant en mission.

Il se fit bousculer une fois ou deux, et bouscula quelques personnes à son tour sans prendre le temps de s'excuser. Il régnait de toute façon un vacarme si important que ses excuses n'auraient pas été entendues.

Il trottina sur les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra, se retrouvant coincé entre la paroi en métal et un sorcier d'une cinquantaine d'année, pas bien grand mais particulièrement large d'épaule.

Sa seule et unique satisfaction dans cette situation désespérée fut de voir les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur Malfoy. Le blond , comme à son habitude, n'avait pas précipité les choses, paradant dans le hall d'entrée plus qu'autre chose. Il aimait bien serrer les mains des gens qu'il connaissait juste pour le plaisir de montrer qu'il connaissait beaucoup de monde justement. Enfin, tout cela était de l'opinion d' Harry, qui gardait du blond l'image hautaine et calculée qu'il lui avait connu du temps de Poudlard.

Il lança un sourire goguenard à Malfoy et haussa un sourcil suggestif lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était ravi qu'il n'ait pas put s'engouffrer à temps dans la cage de métal. Leur chef, Justus Pilliwickle était particulièrement à cheval sur les horaires et tout retard était difficilement toléré.

Il décida que si Malfoy se faisait royalement enguirlandé pour son retard alors son Lundi ne serait pas si raté que ça.

L'ascension jusqu'au niveau deux lui parut interminable. Non content d'être écrasé par son voisin, Harry avait vu avec horreur une vieille dame se joindre à la partie. Elle était grand et très maigre mais portait un chapeau impressionnant. Elle s'était placée devant lui et les longues plumes de son chapeau lui avaient sournoisement chatouillé le bout du nez à chaque secousse.

Il ne fut pas mécontent de descendre de l'ascenseur et se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers le bureau du Ministre.

Ce matin là, en se levant, il avait reçu une lettre de Mr Pilliwickle lui ordonnant de se présenter à son bureau à 8h30 précise. Il était 8h29 quand la voix du Ministre l'invita à pénétrer dans le bureau.

Le grand sourire qu'il arborait se fana instantanément quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un en compagnie de son chef.

Devant lui se trouvait le bureau en bois du ministre derrière lequel ce dernier était assis, dos à la fenêtre. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années au visage très fin et particulièrement ridé. Un air de perpétuel amusement graciait ses traits et lui donnait l'air d'avoir quinze ans de moins.

Face au ministre, de l'autre côté du bureau et donc dos à Harry, se trouvaient deux fauteuils en bois à l'assise matelassée de couleur vieux rose. Harry grimaçait invariablement à chaque fois qu'il devait s'asseoir dessus.

Ce qui le dérangea dans cette scène, c'était la personne déjà assise sur un de ces fauteuils. Personne dont il pouvait deviner les cheveux blonds, presque blancs.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est impossible, tu n'as pas put rentrer dans l'ascenseur !**

**- C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir la grande classe. Un concept qui, j'ai bien peur, t'échappera toujours Potter,** rétorqua Malfoy de son train de voix habituel en reniflant dédaigneusement.

**- Mr Potter maintenant que vous voilà arrivé, nous allons pouvoir parler affaires,** intervint Justus Pilliwickle avant que Harry ait put répliquer quoique ce soit. »

Le ministre savait mieux que quiconque que s'il ne mettait pas fin aux hostilités tout de suite, une guerre civile risquait d'éclater dans les prochaines minutes.

Le brun referma la bouche puis s'assit à son tour sur un des horribles fauteuils. Il porta son attention sur le ministre, tentant de faire abstraction de l'horripilante présence de Malfoy, et fronça les sourcils. Le blond à ses côtés eut les mêmes réflexes. Quelque chose ne leur semblait pas normal ce matin-là dans le bureau de leur chef.

**« - En effet, une affaire de la plus haute importance vient d'être portée à mon attention,** commença-t-il. Les deux hommes pouvaient bien voir que le ministre choisissait ses mots avec précaution comme si ce qu'il avait à leur dire était particulièrement délicat. **Ces trois dernières semaines, quatre sorciers ont été retrouvés morts, victimes de l'avada kedavra.**

**- Ça ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un utilise ce sort à des fins personnelles,** interféra Draco, qui ne voyait pas bien l'utilité d'avoir été convoqué pour ça.

**- Et tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?** Remarqua Harry, du poison dans la voix.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues Potter ?**

**- Que la marque sur ton bras gauche n'est certainement pas là pour faire joli !**

**- Comment oses-tu ? Je n'ai ja-... »**

Un claquement sec l'interrompit. Lui et Harry tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête vers Justus. Le ministre les regardait d'un air sévère, les deux mains à plat sur son bureau, contre lequel il venait de cogner.

**« - Quoiqu'il en soit,** dit-il lentement, en les dévisageant chacun à tour de rôle, **ce qui est inquiétant dans cette affaire, c'est que les victimes étaient toutes de sang pur et qu'elles étaient toutes enfants de mangemorts ou du moins enfants de partisans de Voldemort.** Il détailla plus longuement Draco, qui se tortilla sur son siège. Un mauvais pressentiment assombrissait son esprit. **Je crois même que vous étiez camarades avec l'un d'entre eux du temps de Poudlard. **Draco serra les accoudoirs de son fauteuil**. Théodore Nott, cela vous dit quelque chose ? »**

Draco hocha faiblement la tête et il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Du coin de l'oeil, il s'aperçut que Potter s'était raidit sur son siège.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas revu Théo depuis la fin de leurs études mais il savait que le jeune homme s'était installé en Écosse et avait ouvert une boutique de vente d'accessoires magiques. Il avait même entendu dire qu'il s'était marié.

**« - En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il tous les deux ?** Finit par avoir le bon sens de demander Harry, rompant ainsi le silence de plomb qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

**- C'est une affaire très délicate et je pense que mes deux meilleurs inspecteurs ne seront pas de trop pour la résoudre.**

**- Pardon ?** S'écrièrent en choeur les deux principaux concernés.

**- Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec St Potter,** se fâcha Draco en se penchant en avant et en faisant claquer ses poings sur le bureau.

**- Je ne travaillerai avec ce sale con sous aucun prétexte,** ajouta Harry, en faisant mine de se lever.

**- C'est que vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est un ordre !** Déclara Justus, le sourire dans sa voix plus qu'évident.

**- Vous savez très bien qu'on ne se supporte pas.**

**- Oui, je le sais. Vos frasques sont plus que légendaires entre ces murs,** répondit-il, amusé. **Nous ne savons pas de quel côté cette attaque pourrait venir...sans vouloir te vexer Draco, tu as été à moment de ta vie de ce côté noir de la barrière, cela pourrait être un plus.**

**- Je peux donc me débrouiller tout seul, merci bien,** se défendit le blond, en croisant ses bras contre son torse.

**- Mais,** continua le ministre comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, **Harry a combattu à de nombreuses reprises ce genre de mal. Son indéniable expérience liée à ta connaissance de ce milieu seront deux très grands atouts dans cette enquête. Je ne vais pas vous dire à quel point il est urgent d'arrêter ce dangereux criminel, je pense que vous vous en doutez...mais si vous ne vous sentez pas capables de mettre de côté vos différends, je peux très bien demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'en dites-vous ? »**

À cet instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas et une petit sorcière aux cheveux blonds cendrés se tint dans l'encadrement, le souffle court, une main sur le cœur et l'autre tendue en avant, brandissant un bout de parchemin.

**« - Que se passe-t-il Katja ?**

**- Un nouveau meurtre Monsieur le Ministre. »**

Draco fixa un point droit devant lui, en retenant son souffle. Justus coula un regard discret dans sa direction, tout comme Harry.

**« - Qui ?**

**- Mademoiselle Millicent Bullstrode. »**

Draco ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'il put et sentit une fois de plus son cœur s'accélérer sensiblement. Millicent aussi était une de ses anciennes camarades de classe et elle aussi était revenue dans le droit chemin, faisant des pieds et des mains pour redonner de la crédibilité à son nom. Comme bon nombre de filles et fils de mangemorts. Draco savait de quoi il parlait.

Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, il fixa son regard bleu perçant dans celui du ministre.

**« - J'accepte !** Déclara-t-il simplement, d'une voix haute et claire, un peu tremblante. »

Harry détailla longuement son profil, de son regard déterminé, à ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, en passant par sa mâchoire crispée.

Lui-même se souvenait d'un temps où le sort maudit avait répandu la mort et ces souvenirs lui laissaient un goût tellement amer dans la bouche, qu'il n'hésita pas plus longtemps.

**« - J'accepte aussi! »**

Peu importe que lui et Malfoy ne puissent pas se sentir, peu importe qu'il ressente une rancoeur sans nom pour les anciens serpentard, non peu lui importait tout ça. Il voulait simplement mettre fin au carnage le plus vite possible et si Malfoy devait l'aide dans cette tâche, qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je ne l'aime pas tellement mais il faut bien un début.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis que je sache si ça vous plait ou pas ^^.

Bisous

**S**ia


	2. Insight

Et voilà le chapitre 2. Merci à vous qui avez commenté le premier.

J'ai aussi eu la bonne idée de prendre une bêta, j'ai donc le plaisir de vous présenter Muira, que vous pouvez retrouver sur .

Réponse à Mel : Tout au long de l'histoire, si j'ai des doutes sur quelque chose, je vais jeter un petit coup d'oeil sur EHP (encyclopédie Harry Potter). C'est là que j'ai trouvé l'idée de la brigade de la police magique. Donc la différence entre les Aurors et les inspecteurs, d'après eux, c'est que les Aurors luttent contre l'utilisation de la magie noir et la brigade "emploie des tireurs de baguette magique d'élite pour gérer les dangereux criminels tels que Sirius Black". Voilà, j'espère t'avoir répondu ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Insight

Quel meilleur moyen de se sentir mieux qu'en allant se faire plaindre chez ses meilleurs amis ? Harry n'en connaissait aucun autre, c'est pourquoi l'après-midi même il se trouvait devant chez Ron et Hermione, main levée, prêt à toquer, une moue boudeuse et pitoyable habilement feinte, déformant les traits de son visage.

Ses deux amis vivaient ensemble depuis la fin de leur études dans un appartement ni trop grand, ni trop petit, parfait pour abriter leur petite famille grandissante, dans un immeuble près du Chaudron Baveur. Harry se sentait toujours bien chez eux. C'était cosy et chaleureux, lumineux et toujours plein de vie.

Bien sûr il adorait sa maison mais elle était très grande et il y habitait la plupart du temps tout seul. Il savait qu'un jour il lui faudrait combler ce vide, en faisant entrer une personne nouvelle dans sa vie, autre que des hommes ou des femmes d'un soir, uniquement destinés à assouvir des besoins primaires, mais pour l'instant, il estimait qu'il avait le droit de prendre du bon temps. À vingt-quatre ans, il avait du mal à s'imaginer se poser avec quelqu'un. Il n'était même pas tout à fait certain qu'un jour il soit réellement prêt à s'investir pleinement dans une relation.

Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer et de comploter derrière son dos de la part d'Hermione. Combien de rendez-vous galants lui avait-elle organisés ? Des hommes, des femmes, des jeunes, des plus vieux, des vraiment très beaux, des vraiment très moches...tout y était passé et Harry s'obstinait à rester célibataire au plus grand dam de son amie.

Quand elle commençait à partir dans des monologues grandiloquents, lui démontrant par a+b que tout être humain avait besoin d'une présence à ses côtés, qu'il se montrait simplement immature en ne s'investissant pas à fond dans une relation, il n'avait qu'à lui rappeler qu'elle, elle avait mis sept ans avant de s'apercevoir que l'amour de sa vie se trouvait juste sous son nez, en la personne de Ron. Et Harry était fier, dans ces moments là, de pouvoir dire qu'avec cette phrase, il était le seul et l'unique à pouvoir lui faire fermer son clapet.

Il se força à masquer le sourire satisfait qui avait étiré ses lèvres à cette joyeuse pensée et se para à nouveau de son air abattu quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de l'autre côté de la porte.

La tête d'Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et il sourit en voyant qu'elle portait sur sa hanche droite la petite Rose aux joues toutes rondes et toutes roses, âgée d'à peine quelques mois. Sa meilleure amie le gratifia d'un grand sourire et l'invita à entrer.

« - Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle le dirigeait vers la cuisine, où Ron était installé à la table en bois en train de lire la gazette du sorcier. Nous pensions même que tu nous avais oubliés !

- Je ne me rappelle pas que vous ayez essayé de me contacter vous-même, se défendit-il, en s'asseyant face à Ron, après lui avoir serré la main.

- D'une, si, j'ai essayé...mais j'ai eu la surprise de voir que le réseau de cheminette était fermé jusqu'à chez toi, et de deux, figure-toi que nous travaillons tous les deux et que quand nous rentrons chez nous, nous nous occupons de notre famille. »

Ok, elle marquait un point, Harry devait bien le reconnaître mais il ne se laisserait pas faire sans s'être défendu du mieux qu'il pouvait avant.

« - Et bien, _figure-toi,_ mima-t-il en faisant partir sa voix dans les aigus, ce qui fit rire Ron derrière son journal. Le rouquin se prit une petite tape derrière la tête par sa femme et se reconcentra sur son journal. Que j'ai été obligé de fermer ma cheminée. Le dernier gars que tu m'as balancé dans les pattes me fait penser à un psychopathe. Pendant le repas, il m'a récité toute ma biographie dans les moindres détails comme s'il avait vécu ma vie à ma place, et le lendemain en me réveillant, _seul_, souligna-t-il, j'ai eu la surprise de le trouver dans _ma_ cuisine, en train de me préparer un petit-déjeuner. J'ai agi par pur instinct de survie en lui bloquant l'accès à ma cheminée !

- C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air d'en savoir un sacré roman sur toi, admit-elle, en ayant la décence de rougir. Mais il faut que tu me comprennes Harry. Ma réserve de prétendants et prétendantes pour toi commence à sérieusement s'amenuiser.

- Et moi, je voudrais que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour gérer ma vie amoureuse ! Bon écoute Hermione, dit-il rapidement, en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose parce que là je sens que la conversation va rapidement m'énerver. »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis finit par hocher la tête, résignée. Elle se leva et tendit les bras vers lui, lui offrant la petite Rose. Il l'accepta en souriant, fier bien qu'un peu apeuré de mal faire. Il regarda Hermione se lever et commencer à préparer un biberon avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la petite. Elle tenait entre ses petits doigts une peluche rose qu'elle tétait avidement. Harry reconnut le lapin qu'il lui avait acheté à sa naissance et son cœur se gonfla de voir que la petite semblait tant l'apprécier. D'une main sûre, il caressa son crâne, se régalant de la douceur de ses petits cheveux roux et du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Ron en train de plier son journal pour le déposer sur la table.

« On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie Harry. C'est quand que tu en fais un à toi ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami, en haussant un sourcil moqueur. »

Harry releva la tête vers lui et le supplia du regard de ne pas s'y mettre lui aussi. Il voulait bien admettre qu'Hermione fasse ça, parce qu'après tout...c'était Hermione et qu'elle aimait bien régir la vie des autres mais Ron ! Pas lui, quand même.

« - Je rigole, Harry, je rigole. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Hermione a raison. Ça fait bien trois semaines qu'on ne t'a pas vu, ça doit être de la plus haute importance pour que tu sortes de ton trou !

- C'est ça, moque-toi. En attendant, tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurai tout expliqué...et si tu rigoles encore, c'est que tu n'as pas de cœur. »

Il accepta la tasse de thé fumante qu'Hermione lui proposa et prit son temps pour en boire quelques gorgées avant de se lancer dans son discours. Lui-même devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ça n'était pas tellement compliqué comme situation mais il était difficile d'admettre l'issu : il allait devoir travailler avec Draco Malfoy pour une durée indéterminée.

Il poussa un profond soupir en y pensant et secoua la tête, dépité.

« - Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Hermione devant le silence persistant de son ami. Elle étendit le bras et attrapa une de ses mains qu'elle serra affectueusement. Il lui sourit gentiment.

- Je vais devoir faire équipe avec...Malfoy ! Laissa-t-il échapper en s'étranglant avec sa salive. Le dire à haute voix donnait une dimension tellement réelle à la chose...

Hermione relâcha sa main et Ron émit un petit ricanement incrédule. Harry le fixa, indigné.

- Mais...tu es sérieux ? Finit par demander le rouquin, en perdant son horripilant sourire.

- Mais évidemment que je suis sérieux ! Même pour faire une blague, c'est pas drôle !

- Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver dans un pétrin pareil ? Lui demanda encore une fois le garçon dans un murmure effaré. Comment son meilleur ami allait-il réussir à survivre à un tel coup du sort ?

- J'en sais rien Ron, j'en sais rien. À croire que l'autre là-haut, il me déteste, se lamenta le brun en pointant son index vers le plafond. Le bébé dans ses bras regarda le doigt passer devant ses yeux et l'attrapa dans ses petites mains pour l'examiner attentivement.

- Hein ? »

Harry secoua la tête, pour lui signifier de laisser tomber, que ça serait trop long à expliquer. Il oubliait souvent que Ron ignorait tout de l'existence de Dieu.

Le silence étonnant d'Hermione le surprit. Elle qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire sur tout et ne loupait jamais une occasion de donner son avis !

« - Tu ne dis rien Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est une mauvaise chose de travailler avec Draco ?

- Bien sûr que c'est une mauvaise chose. Il est trop...pas assez...c'est un, c'est un. Il est prétentieux, décida-t-il, incapable de trouver un autre argument.

- C'est un ancien mangemort, ajouta Ron.

- Il est toujours en train de comploter derrière le dos de tout le monde.

- Et puis il est-...

- Stop, cria Hermione, exaspérée par le comportement puéril des deux hommes. Ron, comme tu viens de le dire, c'est un _ancien_ mangemort, son nom a été lavé. Et toi, Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à garder en mémoire le Malfoy que nous connaissions à Poudlard ? J'ai changé, Ron a changé, _tu _as changé...pourquoi pas lui ?

- Hermione ne me dit pas que tu es de son côté maintenant, s'indigna son mari en se tournant face à elle.

- Je crois que c'est ça votre problème les garçons. Vous avez toujours dans l'idée qu'il y a deux clans bien distincts dans la vie. Les gentils d'un côté et les méchants de l'autre. Je croyais que la guerre vous avait appris que jamais rien de bon ne pourra naitre si on se divise comme ça. »

Un silence profond les enveloppa, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. C'est vrai qu'en théorie, les belles paroles d'Hermione faisaient rêver. Mais, parce qu'évidemment, il y avait un mais, l'après-guerre n'était pas si joli que ça. Tout le monde n'avait pas basculé d'un coup d'un seul du côté des _gentils_. Harry en savait quelque chose avec le métier qu'il exerçait.

« - Je l'ai croisé quelques fois dans les couloirs du ministère, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce, il a toujours été très correct et sympathique. Moi aussi, ça m'a fait bizarre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais je crois réellement qu'il a appris de ses erreurs passées.

- Peut-être qu'avec toi, c'est tout beau, tout rose mais avec moi, ça ne passe pas. Dès qu'il peut, il m'achève !

- Peut-être aussi que tu ne fais pas d'efforts de ton côté, contrecarra-t-elle, de son ton de voix si ennuyeux de Mme-je-sais-tout-sur-tout.

- Et moi, je crois que c'est leur destin, décida Ron, en se levant. »

Ses deux amis le suivirent du regard alors qu'il déposait sa tasse vide dans l'évier en haussant les sourcils.

« - Il est sûrement écrit quelque part que Harry et Malfoy ne réussiront jamais à s'entendre et quoiqu'on y fasse, nous n'y changerons rien, dit-il, en lançant un regard lourd de sens à sa femme qui se renfrogna, je propose donc que nous changions de sujet...Harry, tu as vu comment les Canons Chudley ont écrasé ces minables Frelons de Wimbourne au dernier match ? Ils sont bien partis pour gagner la coupe cette année, s'extasia-t-il en se frottant les mains. »

Hermione se leva de sa chaise en grognant, en prenant bien soin de la faire durement racler contre le carrelage, récupéra sa fille des bras de Harry et sortit de la cuisine.

Le brun pouvait prédire une dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis le soir même et plaignait déjà Ron du sale quart d'heure qu'il risquait de passer.

Mais il balaya cette pensée peu agréable, mais purement comique, et s'engagea dans une conversation endiablée sur le quidditch avec Ron. Il le savait, qu'en venant chercher du réconfort chez ses deux amis, il se changerait les idées. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas put leur dire sur quoi il allait enquêter. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas le droit d'en parler mais jamais il ne leur parlait de tout ça, des horreurs qu'il voyait dans son travail. Il préférait leur épargner la noirceur du monde et les laisser vivre en paix.

[...]

Une forte bourrasque de vent souffla dans les cheveux blonds de Draco et il rentra la tête dans ses épaules pour récupérer un peu de chaleur. Il se tenait devant le Manoir qu'il avait habité un temps. Il était moins grand et moins sinistre que celui de ses parents mais il renfermait tout autant de mauvais souvenirs. Des cris, des colères, une tromperie. Et pourtant, il venait bien de toquer à l'imposante porte qui se dressait devant lui. Parce que oui, ce Manoir lui rappelait de mauvaises choses mais il abritait également son plus beau trésor.

Un elfe de maison à l'allure et à l'odeur révoltantes lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Il lui remit son manteau noir et le regarda disparaître dans un « plop » sonore.

Il se força à ne pas chercher les différences entre le vestibule de maintenant et ce qu'il avait été du temps où il avait vécu là. Pourtant...son regard acéré ne put s'empêcher de toutes les remarquer les unes après les autres.

Là, sur la droite, le portrait de ses parents n'était plus. Il y avait un miroir à la place. Et puis les deux statues en ivoire encadrant la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le salon principal...n'étaient-ce pas deux rosiers en pots qui étaient là avant et qu'il avait choisit pour ses jolies fleurs jaunes? C'était mieux à cette époque, maintenant ça faisait trop froid et impersonnel. Et puis cette couleur marron clair sur les murs, c'était d'un mauvais goût. Le vert amande d'avant était beaucoup mieux, décida-t-il dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

Il tourna sur lui-même et grimaça en voyant la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Deux serpents enlacés. Astoria avait toujours eut un sens de la décoration très spécial et maintenant que Draco n'habitait plus là, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit la double porte derrière lui s'ouvrir dans un petit grincement. Il se crispa sans oser se retourner.

« - Draco, quelle drôle de surprise ! S'exclama son ex femme, grinçante. Que nous vaut l'honneur ?

- J'aimerais voir Scorpius.

- Tu as eu tout le loisir de le voir ce week-end, maintenant c'est mon tour. »

Il ferma les yeux très fort et soupira d'une façon qu'il espérait réellement discrète avant d'enfin se tourner vers elle.

Magnifique, vêtue d'une longue robe vert foncé, ses longs cheveux bruns tressés retombant délicatement par-dessus son épaule pour reposer contre sa poitrine menue. Ô, ça oui elle était belle mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la détester, cette petite garce. Elle savait parfaitement que la seule faiblesse de son ex-mari était son fils et elle savait que si elle jouait les bonnes cartes, elle pouvait obtenir énormément de lui.

« - S'il te plait, Astoria. Juste cinq minutes, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton affreusement suppliant qui le fit grimacer intérieurement. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas supplier et elle s'en régalait. Elle n'avait jamais compris que Draco n'était pas son ennemi, juste un autre pion dans un jeu qu'ils ne maitrisaient pas et que si elle leur avait donné une chance, ils auraient put être heureux ensemble.

- Pourquoi t'offrirai-je ce privilège ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, donnant à son visage l'air hautain qui lui allait si bien.

- Je...je lui ai acheté un petit cadeau, j'aimerais lui donner.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?

- Astoria, commença-t-il, en émettant un grognement sourd dans le fond de sa gorge. Sa patience commençait à fléchir. Elle était très douée pour la lui faire perdre rapidement.

- Non, Draco. Pas de ça entre nous. Tu te rappelles de notre accord? »

Il hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres, ravalant ses paroles méchantes. Comment oublier ? Elle l'avait menacé un nombre incalculable de fois de lui retirer la garde de son fils s'il ne se pliait pas à ses règles.

Il savait que le nom Malfoy n'était pas encore particulièrement apprécié de tous, bien qu'il ait été officiellement réhabilité. Il savait en tout cas que devant une cours de justice, son nom ne ferait pas le poids face à celui des Greengrass. Et elle aussi elle le savait.

« Oui, d'accord, je t'en donnerai encore plus mais laisse-moi le voir. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. »

Elle lui sourit, satisfaite, et claqua des doigts. Un nouvel elfe de maison apparut, plus présentable que le précédent, tenant la main d'un petit garçon d'environ un an et demi.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un grand sourire et il s'accroupit face à Scorpius. Le petit tétait son pouce gauche et regardait son père avec ses grands yeux bleus-gris, un sourire similaire aux lèvres.

Astoria observait la scène d'un air dégoûté. Elle aimait son fils, oui, elle n'aimait simplement pas l'homme avec qui elle avait eu et ça la rendait jalouse de voir l'amour qui existait entre eux. Son petit ne la regardait que très rarement de cette façon alors que Draco avait droit à ces regards ravis à chaque fois.

Quand Draco fit glisser une de ses grandes mains sur la joue de Scorpius, elle n'y tint plus et sortit de la pièce, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait que cinq minutes, pas une de plus.

« Et pas une de moins, non plus, ne put-il s'empêcher de lui dire avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle. Tu viens me faire un câlin, demanda-t-il à l'enfant en ouvrant grand ses bras. »

La petite tête blonde vint s'y réfugier sans y réfléchir et agrippa son père de toutes ses forces. Draco ferma les yeux et plongea son nez dans les cheveux de son fils, respirant à plein poumons leur douce odeur.

« Tu veux que je te donne ton cadeau, mon grand? »

Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon un petit boîtier bleu profond et l'ouvrit lentement, en fixant son regard sur le visage de son fils pour détecter la moindre réaction. Et pour sûr, la petite bouche s'arrondit et les yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur ravie.

Là, sur un petit coussin en mousse blanc reposait une chaîne en or toute fine, agrémentée d'un joli pendentif travaillé dans une forme de scorpion. Depuis longtemps il en cherchait un qui pourrait ceindre le cou de son fils et un peu plus tôt dans la journée, un peu après sa pause de midi, il était passé devant une bijouterie inconnue et avait trouvé son bonheur.

Il passa la chaîne autour du cou de Scorpius et l'attacha avec précaution. Il se recula et le regarda d'un air attendri. Il était beau son fils.

« Voilà, comme ça maintenant, même quand je ne serai pas avec toi, tu pourras penser à moi et tu sauras que moi, je pense à toi aussi, dit-il à l'enfant, en dévoilant sa propre chaîne. Elle était identique à celle qu'il lui avait achetée. »

Bien vite, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et il se releva à contre cœur, en prenant Scorpius dans ses bras. Le petit avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et posé sa joue contre son épaule. C'était un petit garçon timide et un peu renfermé qui faisait passer toutes ses émotions par les gestes plutôt que par les mots. En effet, à presque un an et demi, il ne parlait pas encore, à part pour dire papa et de rares fois, maman. C'était assez inquiétant et ses parents l'avaient emmené voir un spécialiste qui leur avait dit qu'il avait un blocage et que son environnement familial ne l'aidait pas à progresser. À cette époque, il avait huit mois.

C'est ce jour-là que Draco, pour le bien de son fils, avait décidé de faire une demande de divorce, espérant que son fils aille mieux.

« - Les cinq minutes se sont écoulées Draco. Rends-moi mon fils et va-t-en, lui ordonna-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui avec un air menaçant.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale petite vipère Astoria ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui cracher au visage. »

Il serra une dernière fois Scorpius et embrassa le sommet de son crâne, avant de le rendre à sa mère, sa gorge se serrant pitoyablement.

Sans un dernier regard, il récupéra son manteau et transplana, essayant de bloquer les pleurs de son fils de son esprit.

* * *

« - Blaise, retire tes pieds de ma table, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami, en le voyant affalé sur son canapé, une bière dans les mains, jambes étendues et pieds posés sur sa table basse en verre. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ?

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait manger ensemble ce soir. Ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Tu vas bien ?

- Ça va Blaise, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps, expliqua-t-il, en s'asseyant aux côtés du jeune homme.

- T'as l'air fatigué.

- Je viens d'aller voir Scorpius et sa connasse de mère était là...cinq minutes avec mon fils et je vais devoir banquer comme pas possible.

- Draco, je ne te comprends pas. Avant tu te serais battu, tu ne te serais pas laissé marcher sur la gueule comme elle fait-...

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de me la mettre à dos, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon fils, l'interrompit le blond en renversant sa tête sur le dossier, dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Arrête de dire des conneries. Emmène-la devant une cour et tu verras qu'avec quelques Gallions bien placés, tu gagneras à tous les coups, et c'est elle qui te suppliera pour voir Scorpius.

- Blaise, souffla-t-il, je ne vais pas acheter les magistrats. Ce n'est pas la solution à tout. »

Blaise se tourna vers Draco, pliant une jambe sous son corps en soutenant sa tête de son bras gauche. Il détailla le profil de son meilleur ami en se pinçant les lèvres. Il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et se régala du frisson qui traversa le corps de Draco.

« - Excuse-moi...je vais t'aider à penser à autre chose si tu veux, lui susurra-t-il en se penchant à son oreille. Il mordilla le lobe et fit glisser sa main droite le long du torse musclé du blond, sentant les abdos se contracter sous ses caresses. Il pensait que cette fois c'était la bonne. »

Pourtant, Draco attrapa sa main et la repoussa.

« - Blaise, je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi, soupira-t-il, d'un ton tout de même plutôt ferme.

- Ça te rappellerait le bon vieux temps et sérieusement, ça te ferait pas de mal de t'envoyer en l'air une fois de temps en temps. Sérieusement, ça fait quoi ? Un an, deux ans ? T'es pas rouillé ?

- Blaise, si c'est pour parler de sexe, tu peux partir. Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, ni ce soir, ni jamais plus. Poudlard c'est loin derrière nous...maintenant, je sais que je ne pourrais pas me faire sauter par mon meilleur ami sans le regretter par la suite.

- Tu es d'un ennui mon pauvre ami. Mais soit, comme tu voudras ta majesté. Ça se passe bien au boulot pour toi? Demanda-t-il, en se replaçant correctement sur le canapé.»

Draco lui lança un regard éloquent et soupira. Blaise rigola. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que la rencontre avec son ex qui l'avait chamboulé.

« - Nouvelle bonne idée du ministre : que Potter et moi fassions équipe !

- Potter ? Le Potter ? On parle bien du même là ? S'assura Blaise en ricanant et Draco hocha la tête piteusement, oh la vache ! Ça c'est la tuile ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a valu ça ?

- Un dégénéré a décidé de s'attaquer aux sang-purs descendants de mangemorts et de les éliminer. Il en est déjà à quatre. Il a tué Théo et Millicent... »

Un silence froid et profond tomba entre eux. Draco se demandait qui tomberait ensuite ? Serait-il là pour l'arrêter à temps ?

Depuis qu'il était sortit du bureau du ministre, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, son cerveau surchauffant tant ses pensées étaient emmêlées.

Deux possibilités s'offraient déjà à lui : soit le tueur était lui-même un ancien mangemort qui trouvait révoltant de voir ses anciens comparses se racheter une conduite, soit c'était un sang-mêlé ou même un enfant de moldu (sang-de-bourbe était désormais banni de son vocabulaire) qui se vengeait de ce que les mangemorts avaient fait subir au monde sorcier des années plus tôt. Dans un sens, il préférait la deuxième solution. Parce que lorsqu'il se disait que c'était la première, un seul nom lui venait à l'esprit et il préférait ne même pas y penser. Combien de temps avant que Potter n'en vienne à la même conclusion que lui ?

« - Tu as déjà des idées ? Lui demanda finalement Blaise, l'interrompant dans ses pensées en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu sais bien que oui. Et je sais que tu penses la même chose que moi.

- Draco, il faut bien avouer que ça fait deux ans qu'on n'a plus de ses nouvelles...qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas mis ce temps à profit pour préparer une vengeance? »

Draco détourna la tête, une boule dans la gorge, et son regard se perdit par-delà la baie vitrée de son salon. Il n'habitait pas très loin de la Tamise et avait une vue imprenable sur le paysage urbain londonien. Ça débordait de vie, des gens se promenaient, des enfants jouaient, des petits bateaux voguaient sur le fleuve...il adorait ce paysage vivant mais bizarrement, ça le faisait se sentir encore plus seul.

Les rares moments où il se sentait pleinement complet dans cet appartement, c'était le week-end quand Scorpius était là. C'était certainement pour ça qu'il passait énormément de temps au ministère.

Tout le monde pensait qu'il était bon enquêteur parce qu'il voulait être meilleur que Potter et bien que cela soit vrai, le balafré hérissait ses poils à chacune de leurs rencontres, il savait qu'il devait aussi son mérite au nombre d'heures incalculables qu'il passait au ministère. Blaise lui remontait souvent les bretelles à cause de ça. Il sourit à cette pensée et se tourna vers son ami, qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils. D'un regard, il le remercia de sa présence fidèle au fil des années et Blaise acquiesça.

« - Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger au restaurant ce soir ? Ça te fera du bien de sortir de ton trou pour une fois.

- Je n'habite pas dans un trou Blaise. C'est un des quartiers moldus les plus chics de la ville. »

Le regard que son meilleur ami lui adressa était éloquent, tellement parlant qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il pensait. Pour Blaise, « trou » et « quartier moldu » était un des plus grands pléonasmes possibles et tous les deux avaient eu une sacré dispute quand Draco était venu s'installer ici. Pendant presque deux mois, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé...jusqu'à ce que Blaise revienne la queue entre les jambes. Comme toujours. Il était bien trop accroché à Draco pour rester loin de lui pendant très longtemps.

« - Allez viens, pour me faire pardonner d'habiter ici, je t'invite au Dragon Fumant, le restaurant qui vient de s'ouvrir dans le Chemin de traverse,lui proposa Draco en le conduisant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Tu vois Draco, c'est comme ça que j'aime t'entendre parler. Tu m'invites et en plus dans l'endroit le plus sorcier qui existe. Je t'aime, réellement, rigola le brun.

- Je sais, murmura Draco, assez bas pour que Blaise ne l'entende pas avec un regard triste. Il ferma la porte à clé et suivit son ami. »

Quand enfin il fut dehors, que l'air frais se répercuta contre sa peau chaude et qu'il entendit les rires des passants alentours, il se sentit bien et se dit que finalement cette petite sortie lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ce soir, il allait décompresser.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose par rapport à l'intrigue principale mais j'aime ce genre de chapitres qui donnent de la profondeur aux personnages. Ah oui, et pendant que j'y pense, je voulais vous dire que j'aime prendre mon temps. Ce qui veut dire que Harry et Draco ne vont pas se tomber dessus avant longtemps. Ca arrivera mais pas tout de suite.

Voilà, bisous et à bientôt!


	3. Nouveaux moyens de communication

Chapitre relu et corrigé par Muira. Merci à elle ^^

Et merci à vous qui commentez.

Je vous laisse à la lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Réponses aux lecteurs :

_A Mel : _oui, tu as le droit de la frapper. On peut monter un comité parce que tu n'es pas la seule à le vouloir... moi aussi j'en ai envie^^ L'encyclopédie HP, c'est une mine d'or. Je m'en sers à chaque fois dès que j'ai un petit doute sur quelque chose, c'est pratique.

_A Minia : _je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu, en fait =$. Donc, merci pour ton commentaire. "astoria n'est qu'une garce, j'espère qu'elle va être remise à sa place à un moment où à un autre. " Ahah mais personne ne l'aime la pauvre! On verra bien ce qui lui arrivera par la suite, je ne peux pas le dire pour l'instant.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Nouveaux moyens de communication._

Quand Harry trébucha en dehors de l'ascenseur le lendemain matin, il savait, sans même regarder sa montre, qu'il était en retard. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand il était parti de chez lui avec déjà cinq minutes de retard.

Il avait bizarrement bien dormi malgré l'horrible perspective de devoir travailler avec Draco Malfoy. Pas de rêves, ni de cauchemars, une belle nuit très calme. Résultat, il avait dormi beaucoup trop longtemps.

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, tentant en vain de les dompter mais abandonna bien vite quand une mèche rebelle lui tomba piteusement devant les yeux.

Il hâta le pas, entrant en collision avec un jeune sorcier portant à bout de bras une immense pile de dossier. Une volée de feuilles virevolta dans les airs et Harry se remit sur ses pieds en jurant. Il aida le jeune homme à se remettre debout en s'excusant et reprit son chemin, en courant. Si jamais Malfoy était déjà arrivé (ce qui était forcément le cas, puisque c'était comme si cet homme n'avait pas cette capacité à arriver en retard), il pouvait être sûr qu'il n'en entendrait jamais la fin.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant son bureau pour reprendre son souffle et poussa la porte. Il savait que ce petit détour lui faisait perdre encore un peu de temps mais il devait encore récupérer quelque chose avant de se présenter devant Malfoy. Sans un regard à la pièce, il déposa sa pochette sur le sol, contre le mur et ferma la porte, en tournant le dos à son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant un petit courant d'air frais dans sa nuque, un peu comme si la fenêtre était ouverte. Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas l'avoir ouverte depuis des mois.

Sur ses gardes, tous ses sens en alerte, il plongea discrètement sa main dans la poche de son jean et agrippa sa baguette. Il pivota sa tête un peu sur le côté gauche pour tenter de discerner du mouvement avant de se retourner brusquement le bras tendu en avant, baguette prête à envoyer un sort.

« - Argh, hurla-t-il en apercevant la personne dans son fauteuil, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il rageusement en rangeant sa baguette maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

- J'attends que tu daignes me gratifier de ton illustre présence, Potter, lui répondit la voix traînante de Malfoy. Il jeta un regard rapide à sa montre. Huit heures trente. Pas mal. Nous pouvons peut-être espérer que tu te présentes à l'heure d'ici la fin de l'enquête. »

Harry serra les poings le long de son corps en serrant la mâchoire. Cela lui demandait tout sa concentration pour ne pas se jeter sur Malfoy et l'étrangler. Il préféra simplement dégager les pieds du blond, qui reposaient sur son bureau, d'un geste sec et s'assit sur un autre fauteuil.

« - Ça ne m'explique pas _pourquoi_ tu es là, dans _mon_ bureau.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit hier. Certains ont une classe naturelle, d'autres non. Je te laisse répartir les rôles entre nous deux. »

Le blond laissa passer un instant durant lequel il se régala de la grimace qui déformait les traits de Potter. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était impressionné par tant de self-control. S'il se rappelait bien, le brun était plus sauvage du temps de Poudlard. La force des années, sans aucun doute.

« - Tu as fini de te torturer les neurones ou je te laisse encore deux minutes ? Parce que sinon, à part ça, nous avons une enquête à résoudre... Je te le rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, bien sûr, se moqua-t-il, dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

- J'ai réfléchi hier, déclara Harry, ignorant superbement tout des remarques désobligeantes du blond, je pense donc qu'il faudrait que l'on aille visiter les parents de Millicent en premier. C'est la victime la plus récente, ses proches se rappelleront certainement mieux de quelque chose d'inhabituel dans sa vie. Je ne te cache pas qu'à mon avis, ça va être compliqué.

- Ça, je m'en étais douté Potter, soupira Draco en secouant la tête. Terence Higgs, la deuxième victime, n'habitait pas très loin de chez elle. On pourrait essayer de trouver des connections entre eux deux. Peut-être que le tueur est issu de leur cercle social.

- Et croiser les doigts pour qu'on récolte un maximum d'indices avant que le tueur ne frappe à nouveau.

- C'est beau de rêver Potter... Tu as déjà travaillé sur une enquête comme celle-ci ? Sur un tueur en série ? Lui demanda Draco, d'une voix étrange, plate et creuse. Harry secoua la tête. Moi, oui. Il ne laissera pas d'indices derrière lui, il est malin et il a déjà une longueur d'avance sur nous. Ça va être dur Potter, alors attends-toi à devoir supporter ma présence pendant encore quelques temps. »

Sur ces paroles, le blond se leva brusquement du fauteuil qu'il occupait et se dirigea en silence vers la porte. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Effectivement, jamais il n'avait eu à faire face à un tueur en série mais il savait à quel événement Malfoy faisait référence.

Deux ans plus tôt, le blond s'était vu confier une enquête tortueuse et difficile. Sept mois durant, il avait pris en chasse un homme qui, chaque semaine, laissait derrière lui le corps affreusement mutilé d'une jeune fille.

Dans son coin, Harry s'était laissé dévoré par la jalousie. Quand le tueur avait enfin été arrêté, Draco avait reçu des dizaines et des dizaines de récompenses, le ministre lui-même avait vanté ses mérites lors d'une conférence de presse. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il avait dû souffrir de voir la photo de son ennemi s'étaler dans les journaux... C'était agaçant pour lui qui était habitué à être sur le devant de la scène. Il s'était même plaint à Justus Pilliwickle. Il voulait que l'on lui confie une affaire aussi importante et conséquente que Malfoy. Il voulait prouver qu'il était aussi doué.

Deux ans il avait attendu et maintenant que son vœu était en train de se réaliser, les mots amers de Malfoy plombaient son estomac. Il avait l'air abattu, résigné, comme s'il connaissait déjà la fin de l'histoire.

Un raclement de gorge le fit revenir à lui. Draco avait ouvert la porte du bureau et l'attendait impatiemment, les mâchoires crispées. Il se leva à son tour, contourna son bureau et ouvrit un des tiroirs pour récupérer un petit carnet noir. Malfoy lui lança un regard perplexe.

« - C'est pour prendre des notes, lui expliqua Harry en brandissant le petit cahier. Les inspecteurs moldus s'en servent beaucoup pour ne rien oublier, ajouta-t-il après une petite pause. À coup sûr l'évocation d'une technique moldue allait le rendre dingue.

- Je sais, répondit simplement le blond en refermant la porte derrière les pas de Harry et en se mettant en route.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu utilises ce genre de carnet? »

Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda si Draco l'avait entendu. En effet, il ne lui répondait pas. Il semblait même l'ignorer. Ils se faufilèrent dans l'ascenseur bondé, se retrouvant ainsi coincés entre une rangée serrée de sorciers et les portes. Harry détestait ces ascenseurs, c'était toujours la même histoire.

« Je te ferai remarquer, Potter, que certains d'entre nous savent se servir de leurs cerveaux et n'ont, du coup, pas besoin de stupides carnets pour se souvenir du moindre petit détail. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne répondant pas immédiatement. Le blond avait mis tellement de temps à répondre qu'il avait presque oublié la question. Bien sûr quand il s'en souvint enfin, ses joues se teintèrent d'une couleur rosée sous l'indignation. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais à cet instant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau et une nouvelle vague de sorciers s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il se trouva coincé entre deux corps massifs.

« … Du con ! » Fut la seule chose qu'il put dire à Draco, sa voix étouffée.

Quand enfin l'ascenseur arriva à destination, ils sortirent dans l'atrium. Harry leva la tête vers le plafond et prit une grande bouffée d'air qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Quand il regarda à nouveau devant lui, seulement quelques secondes avaient passé, mais déjà il voyait le blond se diriger vers la sortie à grandes enjambées, sans un regard en arrière.

Il le retrouva sur le trottoir devant le bâtiment, nota qu'il avait remonté le col de son long manteau noir à cause du vent, se maudit de n'avoir revêtu qu'une simple veste en velours marron, et le rejoignit rapidement.

« Je me souviens que ses parents habitaient un vieux Manoir à Bradford. J'y suis allé quelques fois pour l'anniversaire de Millicent. Harry lui jeta un regard surpris. Nous allons transplaner, ça sera plus commode » décréta le blond, en relevant un peu son bras gauche pour que Harry l'attrape. Et tout cela sans un regard, évidemment.

Le transplanage ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela suffit à Harry pour se sentir nauséeux. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Cette sensation d'aspiration dans le néant le rendait malade à chaque fois. Il n'aimait pas tellement les transports magiques mais ils étaient tellement rapides et efficaces qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de les utiliser.

Quand il reprit contenance, il se releva en soufflant et s'aperçut qu'à ses côtés, Malfoy allait très bien. Droit, bien mis, impeccable...comme toujours. Il le maudit de cette prestance naturelle qui lui faisait tant défaut à lui.

Puis il regarda dans la même direction que le blond regardait depuis leur arrivée.

Ils se trouvaient sur un petit chemin caillouteux, au milieu d'une forêt, et au loin, droit devant eux, se dressait derrière d'immenses grilles en fer forgé un splendide Manoir entouré d'un parc verdoyant parfaitement entretenu.

Du coin de l'œil, il s'aperçut que Malfoy n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait comme perdu dans ses pensées.

« On y va Malfoy ? » L'interpella-t-il, aussi gentiment qu'il put.

Draco hocha la tête raidement et ils se mirent en marche dans le silence le plus total. Ils n'avaient bien sûr rien à se dire et une tension constante régnait entre eux.

Harry s'amusait à donner des coups de pied dans les cailloux pour passer le temps, ses mains enfouies dans ses poches pour récupérer un peu de chaleur, alors que Draco faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, dans son manteau. Plus ils se rapprochaient des grilles du Manoir, plus son cœur s'accélérait et les souvenirs l'assaillaient.

Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas venu ici ? Sept, huit ans facilement. Pourtant, durant son adolescence, il adorait quitter le Manoir et sa solitude d'enfant unique pour passer quelques jours en compagnie de ses amis pendant les vacances scolaires.

Les pique-niques sous un des grands arbres du parc, près du lac, les parties de cache-cache endiablée dont le souvenir l'embarrassait à présent, les sorties nocturnes clandestines...une foule de bons souvenirs. Il trouvait dommage que son groupe d'amis se soit séparé comme cela. Il ne lui restait plus que Blaise, en fait. Son meilleur ami qui était toujours resté à ses côtés.

Enfin, ils se trouvèrent devant les grilles et immédiatement un vieil elfe de maison apparut.

« Que veulent ces messieurs ? » Demanda-t-il poliment, en s'inclinant.

Pour la première fois, les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard entendu et froncèrent le nez. Ils prenaient le vent de plein fouet et l'elfe dégageait une odeur particulièrement répugnante.

« Nous voudrions voir Mme Bullstrode concernant la mort de sa fille. Je suis Draco Malfoy, un des anciens camarades de classe de Millicent. »

L'elfe disparut dans un petit bruit, les laissant seuls un instant dans le vent qui se faisait de plus en plus saisissant.

« - Maintenant je sais pourquoi je n'ai pas d'elfe chez moi, déclara Harry, avec un petit rire moqueur.

- Tu étais ami avec Dobby si je me souviens bien pourtant.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que j'aimerais en avoir un dans mes pattes à longueur de journée. Puis Dobby est mort, si tu te souviens bien également, » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Ils échangèrent un regard noir et Harry soupira.

« - Sans compter que tu risquerais de mettre Granger dans une colère noire si tu en possédais un, fini par dire Draco.

- Ouais, ça aussi, » acquiesça Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se remémorant le combat d'Hermione pour libérer les petites créatures.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent alors d'elles-mêmes dans un petit grincement et ils remontèrent l'allée avec hâte. Quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Harry souhaita presque qu'une averse les prenne par surprise, simplement pour le plaisir de voir un Draco trempé des pieds à la tête et perdre sa classe légendaire. Cette « grande classe » dont il se vantait perpétuellement, chose qui était particulièrement agaçante de l'avis de Harry.

La porte en bois massif s'ouvrit alors qu'ils atteignaient le perron et ils furent accueillis par une petite sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle était rondouillarde et ses yeux noirs, tout petits. Ils se perdaient presque au milieu de son imposant visage. Harry eut l'impression de revoir Millicent, en plus vieille naturellement.

Il jugea qu'elle devait avoir l'air dur en temps normal avec ses pommettes hautes, sa mâchoire carrée et ses traits épais mais ce jour-là, elle semblait se noyer sous une tristesse sans fond. Ses yeux étaient rouges et des traces humides décoraient ses joues rondes. Elle avait dû pleurer sans interruption depuis la veille.

« - Draco, souffla-t-elle, sa voix teintée d'un soupçon de joie.

- Bonjour Mme Bullstrode, lui répondit-il en inclinant sa tête poliment. Mr Potter et moi-même vous offrons nos plus sincères condoléances. »

Elle jeta alors un regard à Harry qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu et il lui offrit un maigre sourire.

« - Oh Draco, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Pourrions-nous rentrer s'il vous plaît Rosa ? Je vous expliquerai plus en détail. »

Elle s'effaça leur permettant ainsi de passer la porte. Ils débouchèrent dans un vestibule et Harry faillit faire une remarque. Tous les Manoirs qu'il avait eu le loisir de visiter étaient dessinés sur le même modèle visiblement. Il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi tous les sang-purs étaient si fiers que ça.

Puis elle les conduisit dans le salon principal. C'était une grande pièce accueillante et chaleureuse. Le sol était entièrement de parquet foncé et les murs d'un lambris en bois riche. La décoration était un peu écrasante mais Harry s'y sentit bien. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et répandait une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Ils s'installèrent sur un des sofas, du bout des fesses pour Harry qui se sentait déplacé dans ce décor riche, et acceptèrent la tasse de thé qui leur était offerte.

« - Alors Draco que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle finalement essayant vainement de masquer l'impatience dans sa voix.

- Nous sommes ici pour enquêter sur la mort de Millicent. Nous pensons que son meurtrier a fait trois autres victimes.

- Oh, je l'ignorais, admit-elle. Mais après tout, cela me permettrait de comprendre pourquoi c'est arrivé. Qui pourrait en vouloir à Millicent personnellement ? C'était une gentille fille, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête, ses yeux brillants étrangement.

- Je sais, répondit Draco, avec un faible sourire. On s'est tous un peu perdus de vue après notre dernière année à Poudlard.

- Vous aviez tous besoin de vous détacher de tout ça pour vous reconstruire. Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle, en pressant une main sur le genou du blond. Elle était heureuse, tu sais? »

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête en sentant sa gorge se serrer et il regarda à travers la fenêtre. Le vent jouait dans les branches des arbres et les faisait claquer dans l'air. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'être là.

Harry, qui avait assisté à la scène en simple spectateur jusqu'à présent, se racla la gorge quand il sentit l'embarras de son collègue et prit la parole pour l'épargner.

« - Est-ce que vous connaissiez ses relations ? Avait-elle un petit-ami ? Demanda-t-il professionnellement, en se munissant de son petit carnet, prêt à noter.

- Elle fréquentait un jeune homme depuis quelques mois, oui. Philip, un jeune sorcier irlandais qu'elle a rencontré quand elle s'est installée là-bas.

- Vous l'avez rencontré ?

- Deux fois. Quand je suis allée lui rendre visite, sourit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

- Et ses amis ?

- Il faudrait demander à Philip, vraiment, lui dit-elle, désolée, et il lui fit un sourire rassurant. J'aimerais pouvoir vous en apprendre un peu plus mais bien que nous nous voyions encore souvent, nous n'étions plus aussi proches qu'avant.

- C'est déjà très utile pour nous, Rosa, lui assura Draco, se réinsérant dans la conversation soudainement. Pourriez-vous nous donner l'adresse de ce Philip et celle de Millicent ? Il jeta un regard à Harry, qui hocha la tête. Nous aimerions jeter un coup d'œil à son appartement...si cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes.

- Bien sûr que non, Draco. Tout ce que je pourrais faire pour vous aider à arrêter son meurtrier. Tout. »

Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers le petit secrétaire qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte. Elle s'affairait à chercher quelque chose, une adresse certainement, et Harry rangea son carnet dans sa veste alors que Draco se remettait sur ses pieds.

Il avait comme l'impression que l'après-guerre avait été dur à gérer pour les anciens Serpentards. Il se rappelait que lui, au contraire, s'était rapproché de ses amis, ils avaient eu besoin de passer du temps ensemble, pour se serrer les coudes et se reconstruire. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de les faire disparaître de sa vie. Mais après tout, il n'était pas fils de Mangemort, il n'avait pas été montré du doigt (évidemment, il avait débarrassé le monde sorcier de Lord Voldemort) et n'avait pas eu à faire ses preuves. Il regarda Malfoy et pour la première fois de sa vie ressentit autre chose que de la haine ou de la colère envers le blond. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile mais il s'en était sorti. Comme Millicent, comme les autres, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Voilà, leur dit Mme Bullstrode, en tendant un petit papier à Draco, ce sont leurs deux adresses. Philip possède un pub, il passe la plupart de son temps là-bas. Si vous voulez aller chez Millicent, vous pouvez utiliser mon réseau de cheminette. Je suis connectée à la sienne » leur expliqua-t-elle, avec un brillant sourire.

Ils la remercièrent de son aide et Draco prit un bonne poignée de poudre. Il se plaça dans la cheminée et déclina sa destination. Les flammes vertes l'engloutirent pratiquement immédiatement mais Harry eut le temps de se faire la réflexion que le blond avait l'air diabolique comme ça. Il se précipita à sa suite (il n'avait pas peur d'elle mais être seul avec Rosa Bullstrode et sa peine le rendait mal à l'aise). À son tour, il jeta une grosse poignée de poudre dans l'âtre et disparut.

Sa vision se flouta, les décors se succédant sous ses yeux, et finalement, il atterrit dans l'appartement de Millicent. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se sortir d'une cheminée avec grâce et ce jour là ne fit pas exception, mais il grimaça quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les pieds de Malfoy. Il était étalé de tout son long sur un tapis écru. Il prit appui de ses bras et se releva dans un grognement.

Malfoy le dévisageait attentivement et il trouva qu'il était difficile de ne pas flancher sous le regard gris.

« Époustouflant, Potter ! Réellement! » lâcha-t-il, narquois et il s'éloigna sous le regard noir de Harry.

Alors que le blond disparaissait dans une autre pièce de l'appartement, Harry, lui, resta dans le salon. D'après le dossier, c'était là que le corps avait été découvert. Juste à côté du canapé.

La pièce témoignait de la violence de l'attaque. Elle avait sûrement dû voir venir le coup et riposter car çà et là des éclats de verre, de porcelaine jonchaient le sol. Des feuilles aussi. Même un des coussins du canapé avait été éventré, sa mousse blanchâtre s'échappant du trou béant.

Son regard se porta alors sur la table basse. Deux tasses reposaient dessus : une de café, pratiquement vide, et l'autre de thé, à moitié pleine.

Il sortit à nouveau son carnet et nota ce détail qui lui paraissait suspect. Et si son meurtrier s'était assis à ses côtés, prenant le temps de discuter avec elle de tout et de rien, rigolant peut-être même, avant de l'attaquer. Était-ce un ami proche ?

Rien d'autre n'attira son attention dans la pièce et il se mit à la recherche du blond qui était parti Dieu sait où, pour lui faire part de sa découverte.

Il le trouva dans ce qui semblait être le bureau de la jeune fille. Une pièce de taille modeste avec seulement l'essentiel. Un bureau, dos à la grande fenêtre, et deux belles bibliothèques pleines de livres.

« - Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en restant sur le pas de la porte.

- Elle travaillait dans une bibliothèque... Elle aimait beaucoup les livres, fit remarquer Draco, en désignant les étagères bondées d'ouvrages divers. Ses horaires étaient réguliers alors ça pourrait être quelqu'un qui l'a suivit pendant quelques temps.

- Je pense que c'était plutôt quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. »

Il pénétra alors dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Draco pour lui tendre son carnet de notes. Le blond y jeta un très rapide coup d'œil avant de relever la tête vers Harry.

« - Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ton hideuse écriture, lui dit-il, d'un ton acide.

- Si tu faisais un effort aussi ! Se plaignit Harry, en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais et en lui arrachant le carnet des mains. Elle prenait le café avec quelqu'un. Du moins, je suppose que cet inconnu était encore là au moment de l'attaque puisque rien n'a été rangé.

- Millicent ne buvait pas de café.

- Et bien alors c'est son agresseur. Nous progressons ! Railla-t-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu es un idiot, Potter, crut bon d'affirmer Draco, d'un ton égal. Nous ne trouverons rien de plus ici. Allons voir Philip, décréta-t-il en se levant.

- Et moi, j'ai une meilleure idée. Malfoy haussa un sourcil. _Je_ vais voir Philip et toi, tu vas fouiller du côté de chez Terence Higgs !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'une minute de plus en ta compagnie et on pourra rajouter un nouveau cadavre de Mangemort au compteur, » expliqua Harry, sans réfléchir, sa phrase résonnant méchamment dans le silence qui s'était subitement installé. Malfoy se raidit et son expression devint plus sérieuse, plus dure, ses yeux noirs. « _Ancien_ Mangemort, je voulais dire, rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Tu penses ce que tu veux, Potter, je n'en ai rien à faire, lui répondit-il froidement, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, clairement destinée à se calmer. Mais tu as raison, on gagnera du temps en se séparant. »

Harry essaya de se débarrasser du nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, agacé du comportement déplaisant du blond. Bien sûr que Malfoy s'était racheté auprès de la société et qu'il n'avait pas à revenir sur le passé même s'il ne le portait toujours pas dans son cœur. À vrai dire, il s'en voulait un peu. Pourtant, des excuses n'étaient pas encore au programme.

Il devait cependant dire quelque chose à Malfoy, n'importe quoi, juste faire en sorte que l'autre ne parte pas avec une trop mauvaise impression de lui.

« - Il faudrait que l'on trouve un moyen de communiquer entre nous. Un moyen plus rapide que par chouette, évidemment. » Quand Malfoy acquiesça, Harry souffla, soulagé. « En cinquième année pour que les membres de l'AD communiquent entre eux, nous avions mis au point un système de communication avec un Galléon. La pièce se mettait à chauffer et l'heure du prochain meeting apparaissait. On pourrait essayer d'utiliser la même méthode pour se prévenir quand on a quelque chose d'important à se dire, proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Non, c'est nul, refusa le blond, catégoriquement et Harry se renfrogna. Par contre, nous pourrions utiliser des téléphones portables. »

Harry le regarda alors, surpris, la bouche entrouverte. Il se pinça discrètement le bras droit pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas dans une autre dimension.

« - Un téléphone portable ? Tu as un téléphone portable ? _Toi ?_

- Eh oui ! Écoute, je ne vais pas te faire un discours sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à me mettre à la technologie moldue, sache seulement que les gens changent. »

En dehors du fait que cela lui rappela ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit la veille, il eut réellement l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle personne face à lui, une personne plus mûre et réfléchie, et il scruta la visage de Malfoy un peu plus longtemps.

« - Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de portable, finit-il par dire dans un souffle, un peu gêné.

- Potter, tu es désespérant d'inutilité. Tu t'en achètes un et demain, tu me donnes ton numéro ! » Exigea-t-il avant de transplaner.

Harry resta encore un instant dans l'appartement de Millicent, à détailler son environnement, à découvrir au travers des photos, des objets de la jeune fille, sa vie, et quand il commença à ressentir en son cœur un profond sentiment de tristesse, il transplana à son tour pour trouver ce Philip.

Quatre meurtres en trois semaines, c'était bien trop pour qu'ils se permettent de traîner. Et si pour résoudre cette enquête au plus vite, il devait supporter la présence horripilante de Malfoy, qu'il en soit ainsi. Peu importe qu'il n'ait jamais été ami avec ces jeunes gens, peu importe qu'à une époque, ils aient été du mauvais côté de la ligne. Aujourd'hui, c'était eux qui étaient en danger et lui était né pour aider ceux qui étaient en danger.

Avant de pousser la porte du pub, il se fit une promesse solennelle. Assister à l'exécution de ce malade quand ils l'auraient arrêté.

* * *

J'aime Draco...je l'ai déjà dit ou pas? Je sais plus! Bref, maintenant vous savez ^^

Aloooors? Vous avez aimez?

Bisous

**S**ia


	4. Les petites baguettes

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

**Merci aux reviewers (euses), vos commentaires me font très plaisir =D **

Encore une fois chapitre lu et corrigé par Muira. D'ailleurs, je me suis fait la réflexion, à travers ses remarques et corrections, que mon texte aurait pu être classé "humoristique" ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les petite baguettes

Terence Higgs.

Draco gardait un souvenir assez vague du jeune homme. Du temps de Poudlard, bien qu'ils aient partagé la même maison, ils n'avaient jamais été réellement amis du fait de leur différence d'âge. Les seules fois où ils échangeaient quelques mots, étaient pour parler de Quidditch. Terence était l'attrapeur des Serpentards jusqu'à son départ de Poudlard et Draco avait pris sa place.

Le blond avait croisé son ancien camarade quelques fois au cours de ces dernières années à des matchs internationaux et il n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il était devenu entraineur pour jeunes enfants.

Sa mort ne le touchait pas autant, pour ainsi dire, que celle de Millicent ou de Théodore Nott. Eux avaient été de vrais amis. La seule chose qui l'attristait était que Terence laissait derrière lui une femme et deux enfants.

Il se tenait présentement dans le salon de la famille Higgs, debout près de la commode de l'entrée et dévisageait Nadia Higgs, la femme du défunt. Elle était elle-même assise sur le canapé, un mouchoir en papier roulé en boule entre ses doigts. Elle pleurait un peu. C'était évident qu'elle était triste, ça ne faisait après tout que deux semaines que son mari était mort, mais qu'elle faisait son possible pour garder une certaine contenance dans le but d'aider au maximum l'inspecteur de la Brigade.

« - Il travaillait du Lundi au Vendredi. Il partageait son temps entre nous, son travail et son association, lui expliqua-t-elle en reniflant.

- Quel genre d'association ?

- « Les petites Baguettes », lui dit-elle en souriant. C'était une association pour les enfants qui ont perdu un parent pendant la guerre. Lui, il leur apprenait à voler gratuitement et organisait des petits matchs. Mais il y avait aussi des sorties, des clubs de lecture... Il me disait toujours que les enfants se régalaient là-bas. Lui aussi.

- Je m'en doute, approuva Draco, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est une noble action. Qui a créé cette association ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais simplement qu'ils étaient une bonne dizaine.

- Vous auriez des noms ? Qui était bénévole avec lui ?

- Il ne me donnait pas de noms. Il me disait simplement que c'était d'anciens camarades d'école. Je crois que c'était principalement des sangs-purs comme il disait. Je peux par contre vous dire qu'ils se réunissaient une fois par mois dans un pub pas très loin d'ici, dans un petit village.

- Connaissez-vous le nom de ce pub, Madame ?

- L'Irlandais, lui apprit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est original, n'est-ce pas? termina-t-elle en avec un petit rire.

- Oui, effectivement. Je vous remercie de votre aide et je vous tiendrai au courant dès que nous aurons avancé dans l'enquête » lui assura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

* * *

Harry regarda la pancarte en bois qui se balançait au dessus de la porte du pub. « L'Irlandais », put-il y lire et il roula des yeux devant l'originalité manifeste du gérant.

Il poussa la petite porte de l'établissement qui fit tinter une clochette, annonçant son arrivée. L'endroit était désert, les chaises retournées sur les tables. Un balais enchanté nettoyait le sol et des chiffons faisaient la poussière sur les meubles.  
Il descendit deux petites marches et entendit du bruit sur sa gauche. Là, derrière le comptoir, se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus en arrière en une queue de cheval basse et une petite barbe recouvrait son menton. Il était affairé à nettoyer des verres, l'air absent.

Harry contourna le comptoir et se plaça face à l'homme, qu'il supposa être Philip, et s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets.

« L'établissement est fermé, vous n'avez pas vu le panneau sur la porte ? »

Le ton de l'homme était peu plaisant mais Harry ne releva pas. Il sortit son petit carnet de la poche de sa veste et tapota son stylo contre les pages.

« Je suis Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il simplement et l'homme lui lança alors un rapide coup d'oeil. Je travaille à la Brigade Magique et j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions sur Mademoiselle Bullstrode. Vous êtes Philip, son petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ? S'assura-t-il et l'homme hocha la tête. »

Il rangea le verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains et soupira. Quand il releva la tête, Harry fut frappé par la tristesse qu'il put y lire.

« -Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'elle a fait le jour de son décès ?

- C'était un lundi, nous avions passé la nuit ensemble. Ça faisait six mois que nous étions en couple et je sais qu'elle accorde beaucoup d'importance aux dates, alors je l'avais invitée au restaurant. »

Harry notait vivement chaque détail sur son carnet en hochant la tête de temps à autre.

« Elle commençait à neuf heures mais elle aimait bien arriver en avance, alors elle est partie à huit heures trente. Elle a transplané et c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue... vivante. » Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et Harry aperçut des larmes dans ses yeux.

« - Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée... Elle avait oublié son foulard chez moi alors vers 18h30, je me suis rendu chez elle. Elle finissait à 17h et je ne prends mon service du soir qu'à 19h30, j'avais donc le temps de venir la voir. Elle ne répondait pas à la porte donc je suis rentré, sans me poser de questions, je me suis dit qu'elle était sûrement sous la douche.

Ce que j'ai remarqué en premier, c'était le désordre. Elle aimait que les choses soient bien à leur place, ça m'a tout de suite surpris, toutes ces feuilles un peu partout. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis approché que je l'ai vue, étendue sur le sol, entre le canapé et la table basse. »

Philip essuya ses joues du revers de sa manche et se moucha bruyamment. Mal à l'aise, Harry lui laissa un instant pour se reprendre.

Il avait de nombreuses fois dû annoncer la mort d'un proche ou interroger des gens dévastés par le chagrin mais cela ne rendait pas l'exercice plus facile. Il se sentait toujours très inutile dans ces instants-là.

« - Nous savons qu'elle a reçu quelqu'un chez elle, ce jour là, poursuivit-il au bout d'un moment, vous avait-elle dit qu'elle attendait de la visite ?

- Non mais si elle l'avait su, elle me l'aurait dit. Elle me disait toujours tout. C'était pour que j'ai confiance en elle, d'après elle.

- Ça lui arrivait souvent de recevoir des gens pour le thé ?  
- De temps à autre. Le plus souvent, c'était des anciens camarades de classe qu'elle rencontrait à la bibliothèque ou dans le village. Elle en revoyait quelques uns ici aussi, pour des réunions.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle faisait partie d'une association bénévole pour les orphelins de la guerre. « Les petites baguettes »

N'ayant jamais entendu parler de cette association, Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Ils étaient tout un petit groupe de sorciers et sorcières qui, pendant les week-end et les vacances, organisaient des sorties et des jeux pour les plus jeunes, clarifia Philip.

- Vous auriez des noms? le pressa Harry, sentant qu'il tenait là une piste probable.

- Je ne me rappelle pas de tout le monde mais, il se frotta le menton en réfléchissant, il y avait Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Tracy Davies et je crois qu'il y avait aussi un garçon un peu timide... Neville Longbottom, finit-il en claquant des doigts. »

Harry en lâcha son stylo, la stupéfaction déformant ses traits. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« - Neville Longbottom ? Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-il, ne pouvant masquer la surprise dans sa voix.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je me souviens qu'ils se moquaient tous de lui quand il arrivait. Oh pas méchamment, mais à première vue, ils n'étaient pas amis du temps de Poudlard.

- Non pas vraiment, confirma Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- La guerre a changé les mentalités, lui dit Philip en dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé devant ses yeux. J'espère que vous attraperez celui qui a fait ça. Pour que la guerre, justement, n'ait pas été vaine.

- Mon collègue et moi-même ferons notre possible, le rassura Harry en se levant. »

Il sortit rapidement du pub et se tint un instant immobile dans la rue. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir face aux nouvelles informations qu'il venait de découvrir. Neville en compagnie d'anciens Serpentards ? Ça paraissait presque contre nature.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qui enserrait son poignet et soupira. Il était déjà 11h45. Ces visites avaient pris plus de temps que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il hésita un instant, se demandant que faire. Essayer de retrouver Malfoy ou retourner au ministère, l'attendre là-bas, et en profiter pour faire des recherches ?

Il se décida pour la deuxième solution. Il ne savait pas où habitait Terence Higgs, ne savait pas si Malfoy était encore là-bas et puis, il avait faim. Il pourrait manger un bout dans son bureau.

Il jeta quelques regards prudents autour de lui, s'assura qu'il était seul et transplana.

* * *

Harry était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, les jambes étendues sur son bureau. À portée de main, sur sa droite, se trouvait une assiette pleine de sandwichs ainsi qu'un verre de soda. En même temps qu'il mangeait, il feuilletait différents dossiers à la recherche d'informations sur l'association. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien trouvé. Et il ne voulait pas aller voir Neville sans en avoir parler à Malfoy. Ça l'agaçait mais ils étaient coéquipiers alors il devait apprendre à faire équipe avec lui.

Il portait son verre à ses lèvres, les yeux rivés sur une nouvelle feuille, quand sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Du liquide s'écoula sur son menton et atterrit dans son cou.

« Mon bureau, c'est pas un hall de gare Malfoy. Tu frappes avant d'entrer, compris ? Lança-t-il au blond, énervé.

- Mais si je m'annonce alors je n'aurai plus le plaisir de te voir te ridiculiser. Voyons, Potter, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me passer de cela, lui répondit le blond, en s'asseyant sur un autre fauteuil. Terence Higgs faisait partie d'une association... déclara-t-il alors, préférant immédiatement passer aux choses sérieuses. Il savait tout aussi bien que Harry que s'ils commençaient à s'envoyer des piques, ils en auraient pour des heures. Et puis, il aimait bien avoir le dernier mot. »

« ... « les petites baguettes » ? le coupa Harry, en haussant les sourcils. »

Ça commençait à devenir intéressant. Si au moins deux des victimes avaient quelque chose en commun, alors ils avaient un point de départ très sérieux.

« Millicent aussi faisait partie de cette association, expliqua-t-il face au regard appuyé du blond. Philip m'a dit qu'elle et les membres de l'association se réunissaient dans son pub.

- « L'irlandais », c'est ça ? S'assura Draco. D'après la femme de Higgs, il n'y avait que des sangs-purs dans cette association.

- Philip m'a donné quelques noms et d'après la liste, c'est vrai.

- Quels noms ? Demanda Draco précipitamment et Harry le dévisagea sérieusement un court instant.

- Des gens que tu connais : Pansy, Goyle. Il s'est aussi souvenu de Tracy Davies, la troisième victime et chose plus surprenante, Neville.

- Longbottom ? Il était aussi surpris que Harry l'avait été.

- Oui et je t'interdis de faire une remarque sur lui, le prévint Harry en pointant vers lui son index.

- Très bien ! Je dis simplement que c'est étrange, on devrait aller lui rendre visite.

- Et bien tu vois, une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Harry en déposant le paquet de feuilles sur son bureau. Il jeta un regard à ses sandwichs puis à Draco. Tu en veux un ? Proposa-t-il. »

Draco renifla dédaigneusement et se leva sans répondre, s'engageant sans plus attendre dans le couloir. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, pensant que les sandwichs n'étaient certainement pas assez bien pour les goûts aristocratiques du blond, et le suivit en dehors de son bureau.

* * *

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour transplaner dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, ainsi ils auraient plus facilement accès à Poudlard. Neville travaillait là-bas en tant que professeur de botanique depuis deux ans déjà.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse rentrer comme ça dans le château, intervint Harry, alors que les deux hommes marchaient à pas vifs le long de la route principale du petit village sorcier.

- C'est une enquête officielle, Potter. Nous avons le droit de nous rendre où bon nous semble, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, ils n'ont en aucun cas le droit de nous en empêcher.

- Et pourquoi ne pas exiger aussi qu'ils nous déroulent le tapis rouge, tant qu'on y est? Tu es d'une prétention, Malfoy, c'est aberrant ! Se plaignit Harry.

- Avec un sens de la morale comme le tien, c'est un miracle que tu aies réussi à résoudre tes enquêtes, répliqua Draco, en traversant la cour qui les mènerait jusqu'aux serres. Sérieusement, nous annoncer auprès de la directrice ne nous ferait perdre qu'un peu plus de temps. »

Harry haussa les épaules mais hocha cependant la tête, en accord. Ils poursuivirent leur marche et Harry sourit en voyant de la fumée s'échapper de la hutte de Hagrid. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami mais il doutait que Malfoy accepte de faire un petit détour.

Quand ils arrivèrent près des serres, un petit groupe de jeunes élèves sortit de la numéro 1 discutant joyeusement entre eux, une petite plante en pot en main. Harry sourit à ceux qui le regardèrent, Draco resta impassible.

Quand le dernier jeune garçon sortit enfin, Harry attrapa la manche de Malfoy et tira dessus l'obligeant à le suivre. L'air dans la serre était humide et un peu lourd, plein de l'odeur du terreau frais que les élèves avaient utilisé pour le cours.

Neville était occupé à nettoyer les plans de travail et à ranger les instruments dont il n'avait plus besoin. Il portait un tablier vert et Harry aperçut une longue trace de terre séchée sur sa joue ronde.

« Neville ? L'interpella-t-il. Son ami releva la tête et sourit largement en le voyant.

- Harry, ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Son sourire diminua et ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il aperçut l'autre homme par-dessus l'épaule de Harry. « Malfoy? »

Draco lui adressa un simple signe de la tête.

« - Nous enquêtons sur la mort de quatre anciens...

- Serpentards, le coupa Draco rapidement, en lui lançant un regard froid.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire Malfoy, répliqua Harry dans un grognement sourd. »

Draco haussa les épaules et fit face à Neville.

« Deux témoins nous ont parlé de l'association « les petites baguettes » dont, nous avons entendu dire que tu fais partie.

- Oui c'est exact, admit Neville en toute franchise. Elle a été créée il y a deux ans et elle a du succès. Ces enfants ont perdu un ou deux de leurs parents pendant la guerre, ils apprécient la distraction qu'on leur offre.

- Qui en a eu l'idée ?

- Je n'ai pas rejoint l'association dès le départ mais je sais que c'était Tracey Davies. Son frère a été tué par un groupe de Mangemorts quelques mois avant la grande guerre parce qu'il s'était marié avec une moldue. Elle voulait que son neveu de quatre ans puisse découvrir le monde magique et elle a pensé que cette association était une bonne idée.

- Mais, comment as-tu rejoint l'association alors ? Demanda Harry, surpris. Je t'avoue que lorsque j'ai entendu ton nom, j'ai été étonné.

- Oui, je sais, c'est étrange, dit Neville avec un petit rire. Je faisais ma première rentrée à Poudlard à l'époque et pour faire les choses bien, j'ai parcouru des dizaines de bibliothèques à la recherche _du _manuel pour mes cours, expliqua-t-il en souriant, puis à quelques semaines de la rentrée, j'ai atterri dans la librairie de Millicent. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle m'en a parlé mais quand je suis allé payer, elle m'a demandé si ça m'intéressait. J'ai dit oui pratiquement immédiatement.

- Et tu ne t'es pas posé de questions ? Après tout, vous n'étiez pas amis du temps de l'école, essaya de comprendre Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il sentit Malfoy soupirer à ses côtés mais il l'ignora.

- Non, aucune. Et j'ai bien fait. Je me suis toujours senti à ma place lors des réunions et pendant les activités. »

À ce moment là, ils entendirent le bruit de conversations provenant de l'extérieur de la serre et Neville jeta un coup rapide par une des vitres, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

« - C'est ma prochaine classe. On étudie les mandragores, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire entendu pour Harry.

- Oh, le retour de l'héritier des Serpentards est-il d'actualité ? Intervint Draco avec condescendance, en croisant les bras contre son torse.

- Ignore-le, lui conseilla Harry, lui-même ne prêtant aucune attention au blond. Juste une dernière chose avant que nous te laissions prendre ta classe. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous donner les noms des participants ?

- Bien sûr, Harry se munit de son carnet, son attention au maximum. Il y avait Théo, Terence, Tracey , Millicent... enfin, les quatre victimes » dit-il gêné. « Puis, Gregory Goyle et sa femme Helena, Pansy Parkinson et son petit-ami Frederick Smith, Steven et Daphne Greengrass, Draco haussa un sourcil à la mention de sa belle-soeur, Luna, ma femme Hannah, George et Blaise Zabini.

- Blaise ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui, il ne vient pas souvent mais il en fait partie.

- Merci beaucoup Neville, c'était très utile, le remercia Harry en lui serrant la main. »

Ils sortirent de la serre et de nombreux élèves saluèrent Harry en le reconnaissant. Le brun les salua poliment à son tour, certainement un peu fier d'être encore reconnu après tant d'années. Rien de tel pour booster son ego.

Draco cependant n'eut pas vraiment la même réaction. Il bouscula Harry en soufflant et s'éloigna à grands pas rapides.

Harry le rejoignit rapidement avec de petites foulées et ressortit son carnet de sa poche.

« Cette liste est vraiment étrange.

- Je ne comprends pas que Blaise ne m'en ait pas parler. Je ne comprends même pas qu'il en fasse partie.

- Tu es toujours en contact avec lui alors ? S'intéressa Harry alors qu'il rejoignait à nouveau le chemin de Pré-au-lard.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, le seul avec qui je suis resté en contact, admit Draco. »

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent au milieu du chemin, là où ils avaient transplané un peu plus tôt. Draco regardait autour de lui en pinçant ses lèvres et Harry tortillait ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Première pseudo-conversation aimable qu'ils échangeaient en pratiquement treize ans et c'était étrange aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Finalement, Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je n'ai pas mangé à midi et je t'avouerai que je commence à avoir faim. Nous pourrions aller aux « Trois balais » et continuer à discuter de notre enquête, proposa-t-il avec un ton qui se voulait détaché. »

Harry, à la mention du pub de son adolescence, sentit sa gorge s'assécher et son ventre gronder. Il avait soudainement faim et soif puis il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion d'un Malfoy poli. Il accepta.

La réputation de l'établissement n'avait pas faibli au fil des années et de nombreux sorciers et sorcières le fréquentaient encore. Si bien qu'ils eurent du mal à trouver une table et furent contraints de s'installer tout au fond, dans une petite alcôve sombre.

Tout en s'asseyant, Harry fit courir ses mains sur le bois de la table et parcourut la salle du regard, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

« Je peux te demander d'arrêter de caresser la table, s'il te plait ? C'est gênant » intervint Draco, un peu moqueur. Une serveuse d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait déjà près d'eux et sourit à la remarque du blond. »

Harry s'arrêta aussitôt, le rouge aux joues et son expression se durcit. Les deux hommes passèrent commande et patientèrent, un verre de bièreaubeurre à la main. Harry déposa son carnet sur la table, entre eux deux et tapota le papier avec son index.

« - Luna ? George ? Ça me surprend vraiment, dit-il en secouant la tête. En plus, je les voie encore souvent et jamais ils n'en ont parlé.

- Moi, ce qui me surprend, en dehors de Blaise, c'est Daphné...

- C'est la sœur de ta femme, non ? Lui demanda Harry, intéressé. »

Même s'il l'avait voulu, à l'époque, il n'avait pas pu échapper au mariage de l'héritier Malfoy. Leur histoire s'était étalée dans les journaux pendant des semaines, le point culminant étant la photo des jeunes mariés en couverture de la Gazette du sorcier.

« Ex-femme, mais oui, c'est elle. J'aurais pensé qu'elle était comme sa sœur.

- C'est à dire ?

- Astoria dans une association ? Mais à quel moment pourrait-elle s'occuper de sa petite personne dans ce cas là ? Fit-il avec un petit rire sarcastique, en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. »

Harry ne savait que répondre à ça. Autant leur mariage avait été médiatisé, autant leur divorce était passé inaperçu. Ou alors, c'était simplement lui qui n'avait jamais fait attention. En même temps, la vie privée de Malfoy ne faisait pas réellement partie de ses centres d'intérêt. Mais visiblement, la séparation ne s'était pas très bien passée.

Leur commande arriva enfin et ils commencèrent à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy se décide à le rompre.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est suspect, n'est-ce pas ? Commença-t-il. Sur quinze personnes, toutes sont de sang pur, quatre des huit anciens Serpentards ont été tués, on sait qu'ils étaient eux-même d'anciens Mangemorts ou du moins, ils en avaient un dans leur entourage... À ton avis, lequel des deux de tes amis de Gryffondor a fait le coup ? Le rouquin ou l'empoté ?

- Je t'interdis de lancer de telles accusations Malfoy. Tu n'as aucune preuve !

- À mon avis, continua Draco, en ignorant Harry, Weasley a plus de raisons de vouloir tuer les anciens Mangemorts.

- George n'est pas comme ça, le défendit Harry, en serrant les poings sur ses couverts.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il s'est remis de la mort de son jumeau ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en remettra complètement un jour.

- Et bien voilà, tu l'as ta preuve !

- Avec des méthodes comme les tiennes, c'est un miracle que tu aies réussi à résoudre tes enquêtes, lui répondit Harry, froidement, en reprenant les paroles du blond d'un peu plus tôt dans la journée. »

Il récupéra la veste qu'il avait posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et balança quelques pièces sur la table. Il traversa la salle à grandes enjambées, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards que les clients lui lançaient et sortit dans le froid de la rue.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il entendit la porte du bar s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il se retourna vivement, fit face à Malfoy et avant que ce dernier ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il prit la parole.

« À ton tour d'écouter ma théorie. Un Mangemort disparaît de la circulation après s'être échappé d'Azkaban. Il découvre que la nouvelle génération a abandonné les idées de la grande époque et décide de leur apprendre une petite leçon et les élimine les uns après les autres. Tu ferais bien de surveiller tes arrières parce que je pense qu'il va garder le meilleur pour la fin et te réserver une surprise de taille, pas toi ?

- Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas, Potter, lâcha Draco dans un souffle, ses yeux gris plissés.

- Ah, parce que toi tu les connais peut-être ? Très bien. Alors dis-moi, où est-il ? Où est ton père ?

- Je n'en sais rien, admit Draco, au travers de ses dents serrées

- Alors, il pourrait très bien être coupable !

- Non !

- C'est ce que nous verrons ! » Répondit-il sur le même ton agressif et dans un petit bruit vif, il transplana.

Draco resta un instant encore dans la rue, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Nerveusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et transplana à son tour. La journée était loin d'être terminée, il avait encore le temps d'aller rendre quelques visites.

* * *

J'ai donc une question à vous poser : est-ce que soit l'enquête avance trop vite ou leur relation n'évolue pas assez vite? Ou alors, est-ce que ça va, tout simplement?

Bonne soirée ou bonne journée ou bonnes vacances (sait-on jamais ^^)

**S**ia


End file.
